


not quite sophistication

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a laugh from the other side of the stockroom, and “Oh my God! AJ, have you <b>seen</b> this?”</i>
</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite sophistication

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #5 - "sex shop".

There’s a laugh from the other side of the stockroom, and “Oh my God! AJ, have you _seen_ this?”

AJ probably has. She’s the one who works here, after all. Still, she makes her way across to where her girlfriend’s knelt by a cardboard box of toys that are soon to be distributed around the shop.

“What is it, Paige?”

Paige lifts something out of the box, and AJ can hardly tell what it is because Paige is doubled over with laughter. AJ can’t quite help a laugh, too: not at the toy – just at Paige’s ridiculousness over it.

“You’re lucky Nikki lets you in here while I’m working,” she tells Paige. “You’re lucky she isn’t in here right _now_.”

Nikki, the store’s owner, doesn’t particularly appreciate it when Paige makes fun of her wares. She likes Paige well enough, but probably would a lot more if Paige didn’t think it was funny to line up a whole display’s worth of vibrators on the checkout counter and watch them buzz on the surface like jumping beans.

AJ thinks Paige just enjoys winding Nikki up: when AJ brings something home from work, Paige sure as hell isn’t immature about using it.


End file.
